1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to managing media content, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, system, computer program product, and article of manufacture for planning, scheduling, and tracking assets in the presentation version creation process including localization performed for localized versions of the asset.
2. Description of the Related Art
In filmmaking/video production, once a film has completed shooting/filming/recording, various processes (referred to as post production), are performed on the film asset including video and sound editing, adding visual special effects, sound design/effects creation and editing, film transferring/transcoding to a different format, localizing the asset for a foreign release, etc. Further, once a film has been theatrically released (e.g., in a movie theater), further post production processes may be performed to prepare the film for DVD (Digital Video Disc), VOD (Video On Demand), and/or other home release. Such post production processes are performed by a variety of different entities and vendors for a studio for a variety of different countries/regions/territories. Prior art systems fail to provide the capability to efficiently and accurately track an asset upon the completion of filming. Further, prior art systems also fail to provide a system for users/vendors to collaborate and have access to information needed during the post-production phase.